


The Birds and the Bees

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guardian only goes into heat once in their life, to pass on their genes. The Lorax is not interested in such silliness in the slightest--until nature takes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Theresa and Kitty.

The Lorax had a slight problem as of late: he couldn't stop fucking everything in sight—that is to say, he was in heat. Now, a guardian only goes into heat once in their life, and strictly for the purposes of reproduction. It's their one and only chance to pass on their genes—and, hopefully, raise the child to be the next guardian of the oceans, or the forest, or whatever part of nature their parent presided over. The problem is, a guardian does not know when it will go into heat. It could be several years after their birth, or several thousand. They can only hope that they're adequately prepared when they do—with any luck, they'll have already picked out a life mate to share the gift of parenthood with. The Lorax, of course, being a rather solitary and irritable creature by nature, had not, and never had the intention of doing so, instead planning on cooping himself up when the time came and taking care of his little problem by himself. This did not turn out to be a well-thought-out plan, as a guardian's time of fertility may last as long as a month, to ensure that their seed gets passed on—but when had the Lorax ever thought anything through?  
So, the Lorax had done as he planned for the first few days—staying cooped in his den and masturbating furiously in the hopes of warding off his arousal. By the end of the first week, however, he was beginning to go crazy. It was as if nature knew that he was plotting against it, as he continued to grow more and more horny each day with no signs of waning. Finally he decided that he needed to go outside and find something or someone to fuck—he'd just be extra careful not to get anyone pregnant.  
And that was what he did. As soon as he left his den, he jumped the first animal in sight—an unsuspecting bar-ba-loot—and he fucked it silly in every part of its body, save for its pelvic region. When he finished, however, he was horrified to find that he was still as aroused as ever, and he quickly found another animal—a swomee-swan—and he defiled that, too. He kept on going, fucking every animal he could find, pulling out before he came, until he was utterly exhausted, and still as horny as ever. He was an utter wreck—his fur was all displaced and he sweated profusely, his groin burning. It seemed he needed to chose something to carry his (quite unwanted) child—and fast, before he lost control completely and simply came inside the nearest animal to get rid of his horniness.

The Once-ler, unsuspecting of the Lorax's condition, had been going about his day as normal, spending an hour or so knitting in the morning before heading outside to bathe in the river. He hummed as he walked, carrying a few various bath related things. Once he reached the river he began stripping off his clothes, folding them neatly and setting them aside before stepping into the water with a sigh. Oh, he needed this. He grabbed his soap and began lathering himself up, standing in a fairly shallow portion of the river so that the water went up just above his waist, he ran his hands across his chest, lathering the soap over it with a little moan.

The Lorax couldn't take it any more, and he had just grabbed the nearest bar-ba-loot with the intent to ravage it, when a faint humming filled his ears. His fuzzy, clouded mind couldn't quite place the voice, but it sounded familiar—so he dropped the bar-ba-loot and followed his ears until he was standing at the edge of the river. On the far bank was the most wonderful sight for his sore eyes (and groin)—the Once-ler, absolutely stark naked and moaning lightly as he washed himself in what the Lorax perceived as an extremely sexual manner.  
This was great, this was fantastic—if anyone deserved to be stuck with a snot-nosed bundle of horror, it was absolutely the Once-ler. The Lorax tried to laugh, but it came out as an unpleasant croaking noise. He really needed this to end, and he needed it right now. “Beanpole!” he called hoarsely as he scurried across a fallen log that stretched the width of the river, “Oi, Once-ler! It's me!” he reached the other side and hopped off of the log, quickly attempting to smooth his ruffled fur (his hands came away sticky with a white substance) and make himself somewhat presentable. Up close, the Once-ler's body looked absolutely gorgeous—yes, he couldn't wait to hammer that ass and get his revenge on the man. “Hey, hey, why don't you come out of that water and give me a hug? I haven't seen you in over a week!” He eyed the Once-ler's body hungrily. God, he hoped his terrible acting wouldn't give him away. 

The Once-ler's eyes went wide and he jumped, turning to face the Lorax. “Oh it's just you, Moustache,” he laughed, then shook his head. “Can't it wait until I'm done? I'm sort of in the middle of something.” He gestured to his soap-covered body, then went back to scrubbing it, not seeming to mind that the Lorax was watching him.

“No, no it cannot,” the Lorax muttered, keeping the lower half of his body hidden behind one of the boulders that littered the river's edge. If the Once-ler saw his erection, it was all over. “C'mon Once-ler, I've missed you so much!” he plastered a fake grin on his face. When he saw that it wasn't working, he sighed irritably and grabbed the man's clothing. “Alright Beanpole, come and get it!” he took off running along the river with the clothes tucked under his arm.

The Once-ler made a sound of utter annoyance and quickly dunked himself under the water to wash the soap from his body before hopping out and chasing after the Lorax. “Dammit, Lorax, this isn't funny!” he shouted. “Get back here or else I'll... I'll... Well I'll think of something and I promise you won't like it!!” 

The Lorax grinned, his improvised plan had worked perfectly. He came to a halt by a large boulder and waved the Once-ler's clothing in the air. “You want 'em? Go get 'em!” he threw them into the river, and the rushing current quickly carried them downstream and out of sight. 

The Once-ler let out a growl and lunged for the Lorax. “Why you... you... goddamn furry meatloaf!” he shouted, shaking the small creature before sitting back with wide eyes as he noticed the guardian's erection. “What's wrong with you?!”

“You'll see in a minute,” the Lorax replied darkly, and then, with a strength he had no idea he possessed, he grabbed the Once-ler and shoved him roughly against the boulder, bending him over its fairly level surface. “Cut down my trees, will you?” he growled, his voice growing high-pitched. “Stupid humans, thinking they can do whatever they want! Well I'm going to make you pregnant, you son of a bitch!!!” he gripped the Once-ler's hips and thrust into him with one clumsy movement, burying his entire length inside the Once-ler's (obviously virginal) ass, and then shoving forward again to force his knot inside. He threw his head back and let out a cry that was less moan and more scream, briefly wondering as he did so why the Once-ler was hardly resisting at all—and then he realized that he had been using his magic on instinct, his subconscious making sure that the Once-ler's wrists were held down tightly against the rock and his feet rooted to the ground.

The Once-ler screamed louder than he could ever remember screaming before as his ass was suddenly filled with unimaginable pain, he attempted to struggle, but found himself held in place by some unseen force. “Moustache!” he cried, tears slipping down his cheeks. “What are you doing? I th-thought we were- Fuck!!” he cut off with a sharp cry as the Lorax forced his knot inside. “Ohgodohgodpleasestop,” he mumbled, his words running together incoherently as he tried to choke them out between sobs.

The Lorax had no reply, save for another feral scream as he yanked his cock out of the Once-ler and then slam it back in again, blood seeping out from around his knot. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, that raping another person was wrong, but the animal in him refused to listen, and in his weakened, hysterical state, it overwhelmed both his common sense and morality with ease.  
So he continued to thrust violently in and out of the young man, both his and the Once-ler's screams wracking the forest and sending terrified animals running for cover. The Once-ler's ass grew more loose and more bloody with each penetration, and the Lorax reveled in it—finally, the arrogant human was getting his comeuppance. His hips snapped forward faster and faster as his orgasm rapidly approached—and he did not pull out as he had with the animals; he kept going, knowing that if he could just cum inside of the man, this nightmare would be over.

The Once-ler gasped, his entire body tensing up with each thrust, he could feel his own blood dripping down his thighs, but as his ass grew more and more loose with each thrust, he found his sobs slowly fading into pathetic little mewling sounds. “I-I thought y-you were my friend,” he whispered, his voice cracking as he spoke. He hadn't chopped down any trees since promising to stop, he'd thought he and the Lorax were friends, he thought he could trust the Lorax and that the guardian trusted him back, but apparently he was wrong.

The Lorax hesitated for just a split-second at the man's words, guilt washing over him, but then his orgasm hit him, and he came hard inside the man with one final scream.  
He immediately pulled out, his cock wilting with exhaustion, and horror settled over him as the last waves of his heat ebbed away and he took in the sight of the bloodied man before him. “Oh god,” he whispered, snapping the bonds in his mind and freeing the Once-ler. The man slumped lifelessly down to the ground, and the Lorax shook his head, lunging forward and grabbing the Once-ler, cradling him in his arms. “Oh god, what have I done?” 

The Once-ler flinched at the Lorax's touch, but was too weak to move, so he allowed the guardian to hold him as he cried, his chest heaving as he sobbed. “M-Moustache,” he choked out, gazing up at the Lorax with wide fearful eyes. “I don't... understand...” he trailed off, his eyes slipping shut as he felt his consciousness slowly drifting away. 

The Lorax's eyes widened, the fur on the back of his neck rising as the Once-ler slipped away into unconsciousness. What if he'd killed him? The Lorax did not allow himself to entertain the thought for long, instead concentrating as hard as he could to activate his magic, then carefully lifting the Once-ler in his strengthened arms and carrying him back to his cottage.  
He did not rest. He cleaned the Once-ler off carefully, sorrowfully, then laid him on the bed and sat by his side, waiting for him to return to consciousness (if indeed, he would return.) How could he have let instinct and bitterness get the better of him? The poor, broken man before him was almost certainly now pregnant with his child, and what did he know of caring for a forest guardian-to-be? He didn't deserve this, and he'd probably never want to see the Lorax again after what he'd done. Tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought.

The Once-ler blinked awake, taking a moment to recall what had happened and where he was. He noticed the Lorax and made the mistake of trying to sit up, he instantly let out a cry of pain and lay back down. “Moustache,” he murmured, burying his face in his hands, finding himself unable to look at the small guardian. “Please tell me that didn't all just happen and that my ass hurts for an entirely unrelated reason.” His voice was quiet and muffled by his hands.

The Lorax couldn't hold back a small sob. “I can't. I'm so, so sorry, Once-ler, I was in heat and I couldn't—I didn't control it. I wasn't prepared for it, and I took the easy way out. Oh god, Once-ler, I don't know what to do,” he sobbed, his breath quick and shallow. “A-and now you—my—oh my god,” he sputtered, and began sobbing uncontrollably. 

The Once-ler swallowed, feeling his eyes fill with tears as he found himself forced to remember everything that had happened earlier. He managed to keep from breaking down, or worse, killing the Lorax as he found the guardian sounding genuinely upset about what he'd done. “Lorax,” he began, reaching out for the small creature and placing a hand on his arm. “I... well... it's not okay, I'm not okay, but you sound like you're telling the truth, so I'm... I'm not mad, alright?” He took a deep breath, pressing his head back against the pillow with a groan. “If you wanted to fuck me so bad you should have just asked. I probably would have said yes.”

“No, Beanpole—I mean Once-ler—you don't understand, I—” He cut off suddenly with a sniffle and a frown. “Wait. Say that again?” Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed the Once-ler's hand and held it close. “You mean to say—that is—you—”  
The Once-ler had been attracted to him all along? He could have fucked him as soon as it had started and have been done with it?! But wait... “I—I don't think you'd have said yes if you knew what I'm about to tell you.” He took a deep breath. “Once-ler, you're—you're pregnant.”

The Once-ler gave a little unamused laugh. “That's very funny, Moustache, now can you just quit being so... you for a minute?” He sighed, covering his face with one arm while he allowed the Lorax to continue holding his hand. “Look, what happened sucks and all, but if you really couldn't control it, then you couldn't control it.” he shrugged. “You're sorry and everything and that's what matters, right? I'll be fine in a few days.” He rolled over onto his stomach with a groan of pain. “Shitting's gonna suck though,” he muttered under his breath, burying his face in the pillow.

“But!—” the Lorax protested, hopping onto the bed and trying to roll the Once-ler over again. “I'm serious! Guardians only go into heat once in their life, and it's because we need to pass on our genes! We're supposed to only mate with other guardians, because we live so long and that guarantees that our mate will be around that one time that we really need them. We're not supposed to wait around until it actually happens to pick someone.” He hung his head. “I didn't want a kid or a mate. I thought if I just stuck it out by myself and masturbated a whole lot—” he shrugged helplessly.

The Once-ler's eyes went wide and he turned his head to look at the Lorax. “What?” He felt a sense of dread fill him. “Y-you're really serious right now?” He turned to shove his face back into the pillow with an exasperated cry. “Moustache!” he whined. “I can't have a kid with you! What are you thinking?! I-I'm a guy and I... I hardly know you and... and...” he trailed off, glaring up at the Lorax before grabbing his blanket and pulling it up over his head. “I'm not talking to you!”

“I told you, I didn't want one either!” the Lorax exclaimed, sighing and shaking his head in exasperation, plopping down on the bed in a sitting position. “Look, Beanpole. I'm sorry, honest I am. I never intended for this to happen, but nature had other ideas.” He rested a hand gently on the man's arm. “I know you didn't consent to any of this. And I know you're probably real scared. But just know that—that if you choose to go through with this—I'll be here with you every step of the way.”

The Once-ler shook under the blanket, sniffling as he tried to hold back tears, but found himself cracking and within seconds he was sobbing uncontrollably. He quivered under the blanket, refusing to come out. “Ch-choose?” he managed to choke out. “You w-want me to choose?” He shook his head. “How am I supposed to do that?!”

The Lorax bit his lip. “You don't have to choose anything right now,” he said finally, lifting up the blanket to wriggle his top half underneath. “You've got plenty of time for that when you're a little less shaken up, okay?” He reached up cautiously to brush a lock of hair out of the Once-ler's eyes. “I really am sorry,” he murmured. “I'll understand if you don't want to see me again.”

The Once-ler watched the Lorax, his eyes large and wet and full of fear. “I... I can't do anything without you, okay?” he replied softly, reaching out to grab the Lorax and bring him in close to his chest. “I just need some time to... to think about everything,” he mumbled, stroking the Lorax's fur, finding some sort of soothing quality to running his fingers through it.

The Lorax nodded. “I'll be here.” he wrapped his arms around the thin man, holding him close as he tucked his chin over his shoulder. Now seemed as good a time as any to start taking responsibility for his actions. “I promise.”


End file.
